


My Jade

by apocalypticTaurus



Series: The Final Battle [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Grimdark, POV First Person, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypticTaurus/pseuds/apocalypticTaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The deep green ground of the land of Mounds and Xenon was stained with the blood of enemies and allies. To my left, my best friend lay face down in a pool of his own blood and his grandfather clutched tightly to the wound in my mother’s side. I could hear her strangled breathes as well as the ones of the first troll who seemed to be on my side.<br/>On my right, the mutant hovered near the vampire who had run out of her precious green plasma long ago; his red tears falling and mixing with the Christmas color painted grass. My brother/father was lying dead over the body of his once-hero friend in red where he was shot down after taking her out with is katana. And our light player, she never even made it to the battle field.<br/>Everyone who set foot on the planet crisscrossed with the purple X was mortally wounded and lay either dead or in agony around me. Everyone except myself. Myself and Jade, the final enemy I had to face."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jade

The deep green ground of the land of Mounds and Xenon was stained with the blood of enemies and allies. To my left, my best friend lay face down in a pool of his own blood and his grandfather clutched tightly to the wound in my mother’s side. I could hear her strangled breathes as well as the ones of the first troll who seemed to be on my side.

On my right, the mutant hovered near the vampire who had run out of her precious green plasma long ago; his red tears falling and mixing with the Christmas color painted grass. My brother/father was lying dead over the body of his once-hero friend in red where he was shot down after taking her out with is katana. And our light player, she never even made it to the battle field.

Everyone who set foot on the planet crisscrossed with the purple X was mortally wounded and lay either dead or in agony around me. Everyone except myself. Myself _and_ Jade, the final enemy I had to face.

She stood directly across from me; her hair blacker than the darkest midnight, her eyes glowing a brighter white than any foreboding full moon, her skin grey like rain clouds yet to release a down pour and her whole body enveloped in a vibrant lime-green aura.

Staring at her through cracked shades, sticky, wet blonde hair and a little bit of blood, even I could tell she looked nothing like her old self. She looked truly evil. And I was beginning to think she was.

She struck down Rose faster than the blink of an eye. When Dirk killed Jae, she whipped out her rifle and shot him dead in less than a second. She didn’t hesitate to send his sword flying through Kanaya, across Roxy’s side and straight into John’s chest. Personally, at that point, I didn’t even think she was Jade anymore.

I stood there with my broken sword and tattered red pajamas prepared to fight the only friend I really had let in a battle which would most likely result in the loss of my life.

“Well, well, well. Looks like you’re the last man standing, Strider. Don’t worry, though. You won’t be standing for much longer.” The voice wasn’t hers. The sound was cold and cruel, not Jade’s usual warm, inviting, friendly tone.

“Jade. Jade, you need to calm down.” Maybe if I could talk to the part of her that was still her, she would snap out of it and I wouldn’t have to hurt her. We could tend to the other’s wounds. No more of my friends would have to die.

“Calm down? What do you mean calm down? I am perfectly calm.” She didn’t look confused. She was playing with me.

“If you were calm then would you have done this to our friends?” I motioned to my, _our_ , dying and dead friends scattered around. She eyed the ones who were still alive particularly.

“You are right. I shouldn’t have left them alive. Maybe if I was calmer, I could have spared them their suffering and just ended their lives quicker. Oh well, too late now. II guess the will have to wait.” She looked to me, her eyes burning holes in my skin. “You on the other hand. This whole time, I haven’t put much of a scratch on you. I’ll have to fix that.”

“No! Jade, I don’t want to fight you!” I shouted because I really didn’t. I was done fighting. I didn’t want to keep going unless it was my last resort. “I don’t want to fight!” I specifically didn’t want to fight her any longer. All I actually wanted was my Jade back.

“Too bad, Dave. Because right here, I’ll give you the choice.” She was eyeing me like I was meat at a butcher’s shop. “You can fight me and see if you win, and of course, if you win, your other friends’ lives will be prolonged. Or, you could opt out of fighting me and I will just finish them off now and leave you be. You have thirty seconds to decide or I will off every one of you right now, but we both know what you will choose.”

“I’ll fight you, Jade.” I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to fight at all, but she had brought out a last resort scenario.

“Oh really? I was expecting different from a coward like you. Especially with your “not wanting to fight” screams.”

“I don’t want to fight, but if everyone else is at risk, I’ll have to. I’ll have to act against my wishes for the sake of everyone else.” I stared directly at her, but she just laughed a wicked laugh.

“Are you trying to be a hero, Dave? We all know you _can’t_ be a hero.”

“You’re right. I’m not and never will be a hero, but I am most certainly not going to willing give up the life of true heroes so I can live. Given your power and strength, I will most likely lose this battle, but I don’t care. I don’t care that from it is you I am fighting anymore, and I don’t care that if I somehow beat you, I will end up losing the last one I actually love. I refuse to let real heroes die without even a fight and I refuse to let my friends who have already been slain, die in vain.” I was going to fight her and maybe get my Jade back even if that meant one of us dying.

“Nice speech. Your choice is clear, but I assure you, not-so-hero of time, you will not make it out of this alive.”

“Bring it on.” As the words left my lips she fired bullets which mover faster than the speed of light in my exact direction. I used the time powers as best as I could, but a bullet still grazed my arm. It hurt. If I didn’t want to get hit again, I knew I would have to move fast, which is no problem for a time player.

I accelerated fast enough to move and leave several visible copies of myself as I head for my target as a distraction. It took no time at all for me to reach a mere two feet away from Jade, close enough for me to do what I needed and plunge my sword into her stomach.

She screamed in pain a crumbled to the ground. My hands were covered in her blood and I didn’t remove the sword.

“D-Dave?” A different voice sounded from her lips. It was Jade’s voice.

“Jade. Jade I am so sorry.” I choked back a few tears refusing to cry. It didn’t work. “I had t- You were going to- I’m sorry.”

“I know. I get it. I saw. You had to save the others.” She coughed. “You did the right thing. Now come here.” Her shaking hand reached up behind my head and pulled me to her face. “You saved me. Thank you.” Her voice was quite. “I love you, Dave Strider…” Her voice trailed off and she fell limp in my hands.

“I love you, too, Jade Harley.” I planted a small kiss on her forehead and lay her down in the grass before standing up and walking over to help with their injuries.

As I walked away, I smiled through the tears. I had saved her. For a moment, I had brought my Jade back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based off an RP I was having. (They key word in that sentence is Kind of.)


End file.
